All about Celebrian
by Nergala
Summary: A look at Celebrian's life because you never hear about it and also parts of her family's lives which you don't hear about.
1. Default Chapter

The Sindar lord and his Noldor queen descended by the steep winding paths to the home of the half-elf lord, Elrond and his lady Celebrian. As they passed over the bridge they heard the sound of bowstrings twanging. The source of the noise presented itself as they turned the next corner and found their grandsons practising the art of archery. "Iaurnana, iaurada. Sulaid, a mae gorverna. It is good to see you again." The twins approached smiling broadly. "Elladan, Elrohir, it is a pleasure to see you again." Galadriel and Celeborn embraced their grandsons gently.  
Elladan and Elrohir took their grandparents horses to the stables and led the Galadhrim to the entrance of their home. Celebrian and Elrond awaited them at the top of the stairs. "Nana, Ada. Welcome once again to our home. Arwen, come and meet your grandparents."  
As Celebrian stood back to let her daughter past, the beauty of the young, elven maiden struck Galadriel. Her long, black hair fell past her shoulders and the darkness of it placed emphasis on the whiteness of her skin. Her eyes were a deep, shining shade of blue and reflected a wisdom that was beyond her twenty years. Her long silver dress trailed along the floor behind her and highlighted her perfect figure. The fabric glittered with many jewels that were sown into the dress and diamonds glittered at her throat.  
She contrasted perfectly with her grandmother, whose long golden tresses seemed to be made of a metal purer than gold. The golden embroidery on her gown accentuated the curves of the dress and the cloak that flowed down her back shone like a river of gold. Only her eyes showed the family connection between the Morning and the Evenstar, these eyes were filled with a deep wisdom, but sparkled with a present love for life.  
Elrond turned and led the way into the many halls of Rivendell, with their domes, pillars and historical statues. In the centre of the house stood the statue carrying the Shards of Narsil.  
This legendary blade was the sword which cut the ring from the hand of Sauron. The shards were brought to Rivendell by Ohtar, to dwell in the home of the last surviving commander of the Battle of Dagorlad. Enen though it had been shattered, the great blade was still sharp and a sight to behold before you die. 


	2. Celebrian 2

Party preparations made

Chapter 2

As she awoke, Galadriel heard the sound of happy elves down on the lawns of Rivendell. She lay still for a while, gazing up at the green, fine-silk hangings that cascaded down from four intricate silver pillars at the four corners of her bed. Above her head rose a statue of wood showing an elven maiden with her arms outstretched and a gentle smile on her face.

Galadriel rose and sashayed to her balcony; she gazed out at the beautiful valley of Imladris. Tall pillars and minarets climbed from the glistening roofs of the last homely house. The river, as always, gushed beneath the bridges and arches which spanned the torrent, delicate carvings of swans and leaves reminded Galadriel of the home she left behind when she sailed from Valinor.

She descended to the dining room, where her family, some elves of Elrond's household and Haldir were waiting for her. Elrond rose to greet her and another elf stood up with him.

This elf was tall and straight; his hair was shining gold, his face was fair and young, fearless and full of joy; his eyes were bright and keen, on his brow sat wisdom and in his hand was strength.

"My lady, this is Glorfindel, my chief adviser," Elrond told Galadriel, he smiled as a look of recognition dawned on her face. "Nay, not that Glorfindel, yet many say that by his looks he must indeed be Glorfindel the Fair, returned to Arda."

"My lady, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ellen sila lumen meneltimur," Glorfindel bowed before the great elven lady, with a hand upon his chest, in the traditional elven greeting.

Galadriel returned the bow.

"The pleasure is shared my friend."

After they had finished eating, the company of elves went down to the gardens, where several young elves were setting up marquees to house the party. Elladan and Elrohir laughed and bounded down the rockery to help. Their sister, seeing their antics darted down the stairs like a young deer, to help her best friend Guinevere spread out large, muslin tablecloths.

The adults smiled serenely at the young elves enjoyment and continued to the water garden. This area of quiet tranquillity was situated just beyond the bridge where in the future Arwen would pledge her love to the Dunedain Ranger, Aragorn. In and among the many fountains, palms and statues the elderly elves strolled, not talking, but enjoying each others company and the good will of having friend, family and peace around them.

At the centre of the water garden there was a huge statue and fountain. The statue showed Uinen, the folds of her dress were the very ripples of the water and her hands showed the current their path. The fountains jets of pure water sprayed up to her waist and the pool of water surrounded her. The basin was studded with many gems that reflected light off the waters surface and upwards into the pieces of fine mirror stuck into Uinen's dress. The rays of light were all the colours of the rainbow and more, soft pink, vibrant purple and sunny gold. Around the edge of the circle courtyard where this mighty fountain was standing, there were many tropic and rare palms and flowers. Flowers of such strong colours, they contained more colours towards their centres, going from the pale to the strong. Palm leaves wafted the breeze over head, making the paved courtyard quite sheltered. At the four points of the compass in the courtyard, there stood four magnificently carved benches, made out of white stone.

Haldir was sat upon the southern of these four benches, he stood as Elrond approached. "My lords and Ladies."

"Greetings Haldir. Now we must talk about the imminent party. Have you ever tried to sneak a horse into a party?" A twinkle came into Celeborn's eye and he and his wife exchanged glances.

"A horse?"

"Yes, we knew that her own horse is growing too small for her so when my mare gave birth we felt it would be a fitting gift for the young maiden."

Elrond smiled gratefully at his parents in law. "She will be delighted. I think that the best way to get a horse in is by surprise. No subtlety, just bring it in." They laughed as a servant approached.

"My lord Elrond. Finaes wishes to talk to you about the arrangements for food during the party." Elrond excused himself and went back to the house.

He found Finaes in the kitchen. As the weather was so warm there was very little cooking being done so the kitchen was quite cool. The young elf was busy with the organising but when he saw the elf lord approaching he stopped and bowed his head. "We have all the food planned. We just wanted your advice on the cake."

Elrond smiled, "Here, can you model this into a cake?" In his hand he held a pendant made of silver with shining diamonds in the central star.

The elven cook tilted his head to one side with a look of wonder upon his face.

"Where did you get such a beautiful necklace?"

"It was made many years ago by the Noldor descendants of Feanor and given to Melian the Maia and has been passed down through my family for generations, until my mother gave it to me to give to her grand-daughter when she came of age."

"It will be a task that I will be honoured to complete."

Finaes took the pendent gently from his master and bearing it before him turned back into the kitchens.


End file.
